


Bite Me, Harder

by KpopSinlight



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Crack, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Voice Kink, biting kink, but not much tbh, handjob, idk what to tag this wtf, kinda OT7 tbh idk, omg I don't think wonho gets mentioned much or at all Im sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopSinlight/pseuds/KpopSinlight
Summary: Changkyun likes to bite and Hyungwon looks amazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im kpopsinlight on tumblr. Yell at me about this.  
> This is my first fic on here I usually just post on tumblr so...  
> Also, it was only beta'd slightly so sorry about that.

It’s safe to say Changkyun has an oral fixation. He’d feel weird about it but two of his hyungs have one too, so he isn’t to worried. He’s worried about how it took hold of him. Changkyun likes to bite. He can’t explain it, but sometimes he just sees things that make his mouth water and he wants to bite it. Most of the members have been subject to one of his random attacks. The times Changkyun just sits down next to one of them and clamp his mouth down over their arm. He’s usually able to pass it off as the ‘evil maknae’ so he just snickers and runs away when they threaten to hit him. Lately though, lately something else has been catching his eye.  
Hyungwon sat across the room at a music show, sleeping. Changkyun inwardly groaned to himself. ‘God, this comeback looks good on him,’ he thought. He doesn’t know why he’s even the slightest bit surprised. Every comeback looks good on Hyungwon, the model. Unconsciously, Hyungwon licks his lips in his sleep and Changkyun’s mouth waters causing him to swallow. Hyungwon’s lips look so soft and full and briefly Changkyun wonders how pink they’d get if he got his mouth on them, if he bit them. Images of Changkyun kissing Hyungwon fiercely and tugging at his lips has him going on a downward spiral before, someone is tapping him. Changkyun looks up to find Minhyuk smiling down at him.  
“You okay, maknae?” Changkyun took a deep breath and felt his heart rate calming down.  
“Yeah, hyung, I’m fine,” Changkyun meant it. Minhyuk had a calming effect on all the members and if Changkyun keeps up this train of thought he’s going to find himself clinging to Minhyuk to run away from Hyungwon.  
“You sure?” Minhyuk took Changkyun’s ear in his hand and begins to rub it between is fingers. Changkyun sighed into the calming touch. “Your ears were turning red.” Changkyun nods.  
“I guess, I got nervous before the show,” Changkyun lied. Minhyuk made a sound of acknowledgement and pats his shoulder before walking away. Changkyun is grateful his hyung left it at that. Changkyun’s eyes wander back to Hyungwon and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Hyungwon’s brown eyes trained on him. Hyungwon cocked his head to the side and Changkyun cleared his throat, looking away. ‘Fuck, where did Minhyuk hyung go?’ Changkyun thought to himself. He looked around searching for him only to find Hyungwon’s eyes still trained on him. Changkyun could feel the blush creeping up his neck as Hyungwon’s eyes bore into his soul.  
“Alright boys, time to go on stage,” their manager said, snapping Changkyun from his dangerous thoughts. He stood up and prayed that the fact that he was half hard wasn’t noticeable. Little did he know, his quiet hyung notices everything. Changkyun watched as his hyung looked over and requested something of one of the women on their traveling team. The woman reached behind her and into a bag,pulled out her pink cased phone and handed it to Hyungwon. Hyungwon took it, positioned the camera in front of his face and Changkyun’s ipod lit up. 

[VLive Hyungwon Surprise]

Changkyun picked up his phone and swiped on the notification bringing the video up onto his screen. Hyungwon appeared smiling softly. Changkyun looked up from his phone and saw that once again the older was staring directly at him. 

“Hello, Monbebes. I’ve decided to randomly appear like rain in the middle of summer,” Hyungwon said. Changkyun rolled his eyes. Leave it to this hyung to say something as poetic as it is cheesy. He began tapping hearts on the stream, watching his pretty hyung. Hyungwon spent the first five minutes talking to Monbebes and answering random questions. Hyungwon’s pretty lips curled up in a smirk. “Find a member?” Hyungwon made eye contact with the maknae across the room. “I can find a member.” Hyungwon stood from where he was comfortable sitting and strolled across the room to stand in front of Changkyun. “Do you guys want to know who I found?” Hyungwon said, eyebrows raised and smirking. Hyungwon turned around and sat in Changkyun’s lap. Changkyun is sure his hyung heard the stuttering breath he made before he smiled at the camera. “I didn’t find anyone but this comfortable couch.” Hyungwon pretends to frown at the camera as the comments scroll by.

[Kkukkungie~]

[I wish Changkyun was my couch T.T]

[I love you I.M!!]

[Watch out my prince! Maknae bites!]

Changkyun snorts at the last english comment. Hyungwon began to shift in his lap talking to the fans as if Changkyun isn’t there and Changkyun tried his best to look annoyed but Hyungwon has his legs spread and he knows his hyung is skinny but his thighs still catch his attention…

By this time Changkyun is in his own mind, tortured by thoughts of their model-esque hyung. He doesn’t even realize until Hyungwon shifts again and Changkyun groaned slightly. Not loud enough for the camera to hear it but Hyungwon definitely did.

“Well guys, it looks like it’s time to go.” Hyungwon continued talking a bit more, saying his ending words as Changkyun’s ears turned bright red. There’s no way Hyungwon doesn’t feel the effect he’s having on Changkyun. Hyungwon struggled to turn the camera off before sitting the phone on the couch and clearing his throat.

“Hyung…”

Hyungwon got up and briskly walked away. Changkyun buried his head in his hands. All the work he had done to get close to the already close group of boys down the drain because he couldn’t control his perverted thoughts. He feels a hand on his shoulder has the couch dipped to his right. He looked up to see his bright hyung, once again. He leaned into him and closed his eyes.

“Don’t hate me, again…”

Minhyuk made a sound of confusion.

“I messed up.” Changkyun sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. “I messed up real bad.” 

Minhyuk said nothing and rubbed Changkyun’s shoulder comfortingly. Changkyun appreciated the gesture. He appreciated the fact that Minhyuk always waited on him instead of prying it out of him like he has to do with Shownu-hyung.

“I’m going to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won’t hate me. Please don’t hate me, hyung.” Minhyuk looked down at the younger with his eyebrow cocked.

“I could never. What is it?” Minhyuk said, still rubbing his shoulder.

“I think,” Changkyun let out a shaky breath. “I think I might be into a boy.” Changkyun promptly covered his face and waited for the backlash that never came. He opened his eyes again and Minhyuk looked like he was trying to hold back laughs. “Hyung! Don’t laugh!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Minhyuk threw his head back laughing with mirth. Changkyun pouted. “It’s just that, at our first concert, I mimed marrying a man on stage. Back in No.Mercy I used to cuddle Hoseok hyung when he came out the shower, I still do that. On ASC I literally said I liked Shownu hyung. And Jooheon-”

“You talk to much.”

“So I’ve been told. My point is, you came to me thinking I’d hate you for liking boys. Really? It doesn’t matter what’s between their legs, Changkyun-ah. It matters what’s in their heart.”

“That was deep.”

Minhyuk laughed at that.

“Listen, whatever feelings you have for Hyungwon. Just talk to him. I’ve known Hyungwon for years. You might be surprised.” Minhyuk said smiling. Changkyun sat up and looked at him.

“How did you know-”

“What’s that hyung?” Minhyuk pretended to cup his ear. “ Suddenly I can hear Shownu calling me I gotta go.” And with that Minhyuk sped off and out of Changkyun’s line of sight. It can’t be that obvious, can it? Changkyun spent the rest of down time wondering if he was obliviously forward or if this was Minhyuk pulling one of those ‘Minhyuk-knows-all” things.

By the time the schedule was over and Changkyun was at the dorms, he wasn’t feeling any better. He sat down on the couch with a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair as Minhyuk’s words echoed through his head. 

“You might be surprised.”

“This is a mess,” Changkyun said out loud.

“I agree.”

Changkyun’s eyes snapped up to where the voice came from and met Hyungwon’s eyes staring into his soul. His voice caught in his throat as he swallowed drily. Hyungwon cocked his head to the side. 

“You look scared,” Hyungwon commented, nonchalantly. Changkyun opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He could feel his ears turning red as his brain short circuited. Hyungwon just shook his head and walked closer to him. “Don’t be scared.” Changkyun nodded dumbly. Hyungwon finally stopped right in front of him. The younger could hear his breath speeding up in nervousness.

“W- why aren’t you sleeping?” 

“I had a better idea.” Changkyun licks his lips out of fear or anticipation he’s not sure and he doesn’t have time to figure it out before Hyungwon sits on his lap.

“Hyung?” Changkyun said, deep voice rumbling in Hyungwon’s ear. Hyungwon shivered slightly and shrugged his shoulders. 

“You weren’t going to do anything, so I had to.” Hyungwon grinded slightly on Changkyun’s lap causing the maknae to immediately grab his hips, stilling him. Changkyun’s breath came out as a harsh groan and he rested his forehead on his hyung’s back.

“Don’t...don’t you think we should talk about this?” Changkyun stuttered out, trying to control his breathing.

“Yes,” Hyungwon shifted in his lap again and Changkyun grabbed the older boy’s hips tighter. “Do you want me?” Hyungwon’s hips hadn’t stopped their minute movements and Changkyun was finding it hard to think. “Answer me. I’ll stop if you don’t consent to this.” Changkyun let out a loud breath accompanied by a soft moan.

“Yes,” Changkyun said, somehow already out of breath.

“Then make a move,” Hyungwon replied. With that, Changkyun grabbed his head and tilted it toward him capturing Hyungwon’s soft lips in a kiss. It started off soft, as if Changkyun wanted to memorize every curve of Hyungwon’s lips before it turned into tongues caressing each other, and teeth coming forward to mark territory. A moan erupted from Changkyun as Hyungwon nibbled on Changkyun’s lips. Hyungwon pulled away from the kiss, his lips a vibrant red and spit slicked.

“You really like this biting thing,” Hyungwon commented, still working his hips in a circle in Changkyun’s lap. The older could feel Changkyun’s member pressing against his pants and asking for release. “Is that what you thought about? Biting me? Making it so I can’t do my modeling jobs anymore?” Hyungwon inquired as he started to feel more confident. Changkyun rested his forehead on his hyung’s back again as his hands moved around Hyungwon and began to caress his thighs. 

“God...hyung…” Changkyun breathed, running his hands against Hyungwon’s lithe form as the older boy continued his fluid movements. Hyungwon chuckled.

“You know I’m a dancer, right Kyunnie? People tend to forget that about me,” Hyungwon’s hips swiveled and Changkyun’s breath caught in his throat. The younger took his hand and began sliding it up Hyungwon’s thigh stopping right before he got to his crotch. “M-maybe one day, I can show you how I really move. Would you like that, maknae?” Changkyun smirked. For once he could tell his hyung was affected by this too. Changkyun hooked his chin on Hyungwon’s shoulder and kissed his neck before letting his voice drop a couple of octaves and answering him.

“Yes, hyung, I want to see you. I want to watch you.” Hyungwon shivered at the vibrations Changkyun’s low timbered voice provided and involuntarily bucked his hips. Changkyun moved his hand up Hyungwon’s leg to finally cup him through his pants causing Hyungwon to let out a groan and buck his hips into the hand. Changkyun used his other hand to stop Hyungwon’s hips from moving. “Be still.” The maknae used one hand to skillfully pop open Hyungwon’s pants and wrapped his hand around the older’s length. Changkyun used his other hand to turn Hyungwon’s face towards his and sucked Hyungwon’s bottom lip into his mouth before properly kissing him. Hyungwon moved his hips into the loose grip. The younger bit down onto the older’s soft lips and pulled away. “Still.” The youngers voice cascaded over Hyungwon and Changkyun watched the goosebumps make their way down his neck before he tipped his head back and moaned.

“Changkyun, stop teasing.” Hyungwon’s voice was wrecked and Changkyun loved it. He loved that he could make his hyung like this. Loved that his fantasy was doing just as much for the other as it was doing for him. Changkyun began stroking Hyungwon, flicking his thumb over the top gathering the precome there and using it to slick his movements. He reveled in the length of his hyung. Hyungwon wasn’t small. He wasn’t as big as the maknae but Changkyun liked the weight of it in his hands. He liked how the precome seemed to just keep drooling over the top as his hyung grinded on his lap and into his hand.  
“Hyung...you’re so pretty,” Changkyun’s voice rumbled next to Hyungwon’s ear and the vocalist gasped, moving his hips harsher into the young rappers hand. “You like that, when I talk to you like this?”

“God, yes, you’re voice its-” Hyungwon’s voice cut off with a loud moan as Changkyun played with his sensitive head. With his other hand, Changkyun gripped Hyungwon’s thighs. He began kissing down his Hyung’s neck, licking and biting in places he knew were too visible but he couldn’t be bothered to care with the way Hyungwon was rocking onto him just the right way to put pressure on his trapped cock. 

“You feel so good on me like this, I’ve been wanting this for a while” Changkyun twisted his hand on an upstroke causing Hyungwon to cry out. “I don’t think you get enough attention. Will you let me give you attention, Hyung?” Hyungwon began nodding his head and winding his hips the slightest bit faster has his head leaned back onto Changkyun’s shoulder.

“Yes, yes, I’m so close, Changkyun-ah,” Hyungwon was groaning in Changkyun’s lap, not loud enough to be heard by the boys in their rooms but just loud enough for Changkyun to hear and get lost in his hyung’s underappreciated voice. “Next time, though,” Hyungwon started. “Next time I want to feel you.” Changkyun sucked in a deep breath at that. The images of Hyungwon’s body wrapped around his. Now that he knows what Hyungwon’s pleasure sounds like his imagination is so vivid. He can already feel what it would be like to have Hyungwon’s hips working on his cock. “You don’t have to think about it now.”

“Fuck, yes, I want that. I really want that,” Changkyun can’t get those images out of his head and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release. He groaned and latched on to Hyungwon’s shoulder with his teeth, biting down hard enough to leave bruises and his hand lost his rhythm on Hyungwon’s length. Hyungwon’s back arched away from him as he came into Changkyun’s hand, moaning the loudest he had yet, hips stuttering over Changkyun. Changkyun let go with a grunt as he made a mess of his own pants and collapsed backwards on the couch, breathing heavily with a smile on his lips. Hyungwon leaned back onto Changkyun.

Changkyun was content to lay there until he heard a small snore. He poked his side.

“Uh...Hyungwon-hyung?” No answer. “Hyung!” Still no answer. Changkyun licked his teeth before latching them onto Hyungwon’s cheek.

“Ah what the hell, Changkyun?” Changkyun scooted out from under Hyungwon and took off running towards the bathroom where Shownu was emerging. 

“Oh hey-” Changkyun started.

“There better not be a mess on that couch or Kihyunnie will be pissed. Go to sleep. We have an early day tomorrow.” Shownu shuffled passed a confused looking maknae and into their room. Changkyun just stared after him as Hyungwon walked up.

“Hyung, Shownu-hyung knows.” Hyungwon just shrugged. 

“He knows everything.” Hyungwon took the moment to slip past the maknae and into the bathroom.

“Hey, wait!”

“You could join me,” Hyungwon said slyly before closing the bathroom door. At that moment Kihyun’s voice rang through the dorm.

“You better fucking not!” Changkyun turned red and high-tailed it to his shared room. Upon entering their room, Minhyuk made a loud exaggerated groan.

“Maknae’s are so gross!” Minhyuk said teasingly.

“You’re one of us and you know it!” Jooheon said from his bunk.

“No, I am not! I’m part of the hyung line!”

Changkyun was afraid it would be awkward but seeing how easily his members fell into normal conversation made him feel so much better. 

“Well, maybe if you acted that way!” Changkyun replied laughing and settling into his bed. “Thanks for not making things awkward.”

“Nah,” Jooheon replied. “You’re not the first one to mess around in-group. We aren’t allowed to date, and we have needs.”

Shownu grunted his acknowledgement at this. 

“Remember in Right Now, when Minhyuk said he could ride Jooheon’s thighs to heaven? I actually once caught them,” Shownu never got to finish, under the cries of indignity from the participants of his story. Changkyun cackled loudly and got on his bed. Down the hall, they heard a door creak open. All four of the boys laid down in their bed and closed their eyes quickly. The door to their room flew open revealing a very angry Kihyun. Kihyun stood there seething for a short amount of time before Shownu let out a loud snore and the boys of the room started laughing. Kihyun couldn’t help but smile at their formerly awkward leader and his great comedic timing. 

“Okay, okay it’s time for bed guys. We really do have an early day tomorrow.” The boys all settled down in their beds and prepared for the next day. Changkyun fell asleep with a smile on his face grateful that the boys had accepted him so graciously.

He woke up, however, with a frown upon realizing that he did not shower.


End file.
